The One I Desired
by Puff2978
Summary: He can't be a bachelor forever. Is is Aeris or Tifa?
1. The One I Desired

(This is a poem about how Aeris felt about Cloud. She was staring at the sky until she sense someone with her.)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The One I Desired  
  
  
  
It's cold  
  
I'm tired  
  
I'm waiting  
  
For the one I desired  
  
+ + +  
  
It's dark  
  
But, baby, it's okay  
  
'Cause I know  
  
We'll see each other someday  
  
+ + +  
  
I don't know why  
  
I could still see your eyes  
  
Looking at me  
  
Darling, those weren't lies  
  
+ + +  
  
Despite what all we've been through  
  
I couldn't help but hear you  
  
You called my name  
  
"Baby, I love you"  
  
+ + +  
  
When I sleep  
  
I could feel you  
  
Our love is deep  
  
I could breathe you  
  
+ + +  
  
It's cold  
  
I'm tired  
  
I'm waiting  
  
For the one I desired  
  
(When she turned around, she saw the man she desired.) 


	2. Do You Believe

(Tifa walked down the dark path until she saw Cloud with Aeris. Her heart sank.....)  
  
  
  
Do You Believe  
  
Do you believe in 'love'?  
  
Do you believe in 'trust'?  
  
Do you believe in 'hate'?  
  
Do you believe in 'us'?  
  
+ + +  
  
The first time I saw you  
  
I knew it couldn't be true  
  
I know I'd love you  
  
And I hope you love me too  
  
+ + +  
  
Do you believe in 'sunshine'?  
  
Do you believe in 'rain'?  
  
Do you believe in 'nice'?  
  
Do you believe in 'pain'?  
  
+ + +  
  
You had always treated me  
  
How you'd always treated others  
  
Though the feelings you had for me  
  
Isn't as strong as hers  
  
+ + +  
  
Do you believe in 'right'?  
  
Do you believe in 'wrong'?  
  
Do you like love short?  
  
Or do you like love long?  
  
+ + +  
  
Can we be together, side by side?  
  
But it's your life, you decide  
  
Whatever you choose, whatever you do  
  
I will always find my man in you......  
  
(A tear made its way down to her chin. She looked down and walked away.....) 


	3. Aeris or Tifa?

Cloud came closer to Aeris and set a gentle hand on her shivering shoulders. "Are you alright?" he asked. "You look pale." She smiled and got up, "I'm great, thanks." Then she continued to look at the sky. It was amazing how Cloud knew that she needed him near, as if he can read her heart. There were over a million stars in the sky now that they are away from the city.  
  
"It's a perfect view from here," he said to break up the silence. Aeris sighed, "Yeah, but you will have to go to war soon. I'll never be able to see you again." Cloud managed to give her a smile, "Of course I will. I'm the best soldier in AVALANCHE. Besides, if I win this war, I'll bring happiness to all the people here."  
  
Aeris nodded, "Okay, whatever you say. . . . . . just be careful, okay?"  
  
"Aeris, just forget about it."  
  
It was hard not to forget about Cloud, even if she tried to. Suddenly, something came to her mind that was bothering her for days, "Tifa!" Cloud looked at her, "What about Tifa?" Then, he felt something wrong with Aeris.  
  
He knew that one-day, any day, he has to decide between Aeris or Tifa. That was a very hard choice. They were both his friends, but . . . . . . . that kind of thought made his head hurt. He would rather kill over ten hundred windingos than come across that day. But he has been thinking, he can't be a bachelor forever. There were some positive and negative things about both of them.  
  
Aeris on the other hand seem to understand Cloud's feelings. Though, she can't help but bring it up.  
  
"So, who's it gonna be?" she asked, a gentle smile on her face. Cloud could feel a sweat making its way down his face, "Uh." Aeris waited for his answer. He stood there. He was silent. Aeris was a little upset. She was expecting for him to choose her. Does that mean that he doesn't love her far more than Tifa? Although Tifa is her friend - best friend - she still loves Cloud very much.  
  
"Do I have to answer now?" he said, after a few minutes.  
  
Aeris sighed, "Oh, alright." She waited a moment. "But you will answer, will you?" Cloud smiled. "Yeah," he lied. 


	4. How Can I Decide?

(Aeris set a hand on Cloud's shoulder. She gave him a kiss on and walked back home. Cloud watched her leave.)  
  
Will you stop loving me?  
  
So I won't have to choose  
  
This is a game  
  
That I'm afraid to lose  
  
+ + +  
  
I can't choose you both  
  
No  
  
Because I only can feed  
  
One heart so it can grow  
  
+ + +  
  
Don't you understand?  
  
How I'm trying to avoid this day  
  
I know you cannot wait  
  
But I cannot betray  
  
+ + +  
  
Let's stop and close our eyes  
  
Come seek back our memories  
  
Bloods, fights, and cries  
  
Love, peace, and harmonies  
  
+ + +  
  
You both were with me in those days  
  
How can I decide?  
  
Please give me more time  
  
To put these dreams aside  
  
+ + +  
  
I love you both  
  
With all my heart  
  
Nothing can tear us apart  
  
Now let's get back to reality  
  
So I can confess my love and your identity  
  
(He walked home following Aeris. Two woman both in his mind.) 


	5. Stress

(Puff2978: Thanks for all the reviews! Those really inspired me. Hope you like the next few chapters.)  
  
Cloud no longer sees Aeris ahead of him. He sighed and continued walking. The sun was beginning to rise and it will be a great day, at least to think of a way to not hurt anyone's feeling. The idea gave him a chill. He kicked the ground every so often. Ahead was Tifa's bar. His friends hang out there most of the time. Cloud walked in, hoping to get help from any of his friends.  
  
As the door opened, everyone inside looked at him. Then smiled. A man from a corner table waved, "Ah, it's Cloud." People murmured. Another man in a red coat and dark hair looked carefully at Cloud, "Are you okay? You look sick." Cloud waved back, giving them a smile, "Yeah, Vincent. I'm fine." Vincent raised an eyebrow. Cloud stared down, " . . . . .. It's coming."  
  
The man at the corner table slammed his hand on it and laughed, "Ha, Ha!!! I've been waiting for this moment to come!!!" Cloud and Vincent stared at him, "Cid!" Cid quieted down, "Aw, it's okay. Young Tif's not here." Cloud cocked his head, "She isn't? Where is she?"  
  
Cid shrugged, "About a couple of hours ago, she said she went for a walk. Phs. Then leaves the store to me." Vincent nodded, "You know what? I think she was off to find you who were trying to find Aeris, who was looking for you, who was -" Cloud slapped him.  
  
"Yeow!! Man!"  
  
"Sorry," apologized Cloud. "I have to choose between Tifa and Aeris." Vincent and Cid looked at eachother, "That's your problem." Cloud shook his head, "But I already made my decision. I just need help confronting to her."  
  
"You made the decision?" repeated Cid. "Tell me, boy. Who is it?" "Well," hesitated Cloud. He walked over and whispered in his ear. Vincent joined in. Moments later. Cloud broke free and watched Cid's reaction. He put a thumb up and nodded.  
  
"Ah, the sexy one, eh?" Cid said, nudging Cloud with his elbow. "Phs," smirked Vincent. "She's not sexy!" Cloud waited, " . . . . .So?" His friends looked at him strangely, "Uh, I don't know. You shouldn't pick the other one." Vincent picked up his cup and sipped.  
  
Then the door opened. Aeris walked in. She smiled hard when Cloud was in sight. The men kept quiet. Aeris walked over and sat down, "Oh, Cloud. When did you come in?" "Just then," said Cloud. Cid gave another laughed, "So Aeris, want anything?" Aeris shook her head, "No thank you, Cid."  
  
Cloud looked around the room. Aeris watched Cloud, "Cloud, you should get ready for war." Cloud nodded, "Oh, yeah." He had almost completely forgotten about that. He got up, "Well, see ya. Gotta polish my sword." He walked out the bar. Vincent slowly shook his head, "Why is he keep polishing his sword?" Aeris narrowed her eyes, "I think you know why." Vincent stared at her, "No I don't."  
  
"Cloud had a conversation with you. It's about Cloud . . . . . . . isn't it? Is he okay?"  
  
There was a heavy load of care in her eyes. Vincent looked down. Silent. Cid excused himself and walked to the back. The whole bar was silent. Aeris bit her lip, "I just want to know. I want Cloud to be happy." Vincent kept still. Then he took a deep breath, "You're making everything worst. He's really stressed right now. He has to go to war soon, and you're just giving him more to think about! If you really care, than why can't you see what can happen after you force him into something?" Aeris widened her eyes. She pushed back her chair and escaped the bar.  
  
Cid slapped his hand on his forehead, "Way to go, genius." Vincent was still watching the door, "She's not the only one who cares about Cloud." 


	6. Iroko

Tifa ran down the woods, holding her hands in her face. She stumbles into fallen branches loses her balance often. She kept running until her heart can't take her anywhere now. She took a long hard breath at the end. It was heartache.  
  
When she looked ahead, a lovely sight of the city stunned her. A smile managed to appear. Tifa took one last breath and sat down on her knees. Her eyes her still red from the hot tears. She frowned. If Cloud was the reason she cried, then maybe he isn't the one. But still, how can he and Aeris be so good for eachother?  
  
Aeris was Tifa's best friend. She's more like an older sister to her. She sighed. Life's so complicated.  
  
She stood up again and walked towards home. She knew that Vincent and Cid would cause a riot in the bar. Why did she even ask them anyway? A stranger was safer than those two. She laughed at the thought. What friends she has.  
  
Suddenly, she stepped on something soft and mushy. She shrieked and backed away. Underneath her foot was a small little rabbit. At least she thought it was. It stared at her with its huge green eyes. It was yellow with blue stripes and its ears were sharp and alert. Unlike a rabbit, its tail was long and fluffy and the end. It was able to stand up and walk, like the Pokemon Pikachu. To Tifa's surprise, it raised it hand and signaled, "Hello."  
  
She stood her ground, ready to run away. The little monster walked closer to her as she backed off. It cocked its head. Both of them was silent and still as a rock. Slowly, Tifa turned around. The monster opened its mouth and made a tiny noise. Tifa looked at it. She has to admit, it was cute. But in a scary, irritating way. Maybe it was okay to touch it.  
  
As she came closer, the monster grinned. The furs on its body blew to the breeze. When she came closer, she pulled her hand out and petted the thing. It purred in delight. Tifa laughed, "Hello." It opened its gigantic eyes again and jumped on her lap. Then it cocked its head again. A voice was coming from far ahead.  
  
Tifa picked it up and looked to see whose calling.  
  
"Iroko!! Where are you now? Iroko?!!"  
  
The monster giggled and jumped off of her arms. "Hey!" It waved her goodbye and went towards the voice. The person found it before it could even take its first five steps. He scooped the monster up in his hands, narrowing his eyes. "Okay, give me the tool. Now."  
  
Tifa watched silently. Iroko the monster lowered its head sadly. Then it opened its mouth and coughed out a wrench. It laughed at the end. The young man shook his head; "I'll deal with you later." He put the Iroko down, noticing Tifa. She froze. He came up to her.  
  
"Hey, I'm Kierce Takota. You were keeping Iroko here safe, haven't you?"  
  
Tifa nodded, "Well, I just happened to bump into him on the way. I'm Tifa Lockhart." Kierce studied her, "So why are you in this place? It isn't for girls like you." Tifa frowned, "I'm not like any other girls. I've been training at the martial arts for several years."  
  
He raised an eyebrow, "Really?" He paused. "You're heart's been seriously broken." She widen her eyes, "How did you know?" "Your eyes red," he said. "That means you've been crying. I can tell that you're not physically damaged, so your heart is emotionally broken."  
  
"It's none of your business!"  
  
"You're right. Sorry." He looked down at Iroko rubbing its face. "I better take this guy home. He gets really hyper about this time." He turned around and walked back. "Bye," Tifa called back. He was somewhat. . . . . .charming.  
  
It wasn't a long chat, but for some reason, he had cured that heartache.  
  
A few hours later, she opened the door to her bar. Cid waved at her, "Hey, its Tifa!" Vincent turned around and also waved. "Where have you been? Cloud was here a few hours ago." "He was?" she asked, "Where is he now?"  
  
"Went to polish his sword," answered Cid. "Aeris also ran after him." Tifa twitched at the sound of 'Aeris'. She went towards Cid, "Okay, I'll take it from here. Thanks guys."  
  
"No problem," Vincent said, leaving his seat. "There were no customers anyway." "Yeah," agreed Cid. "Ever since Barret has opened a bar right across the street, no one has dared to set foot in here." Tifa shook her head, "He's stealing all my customers!"  
  
Vincent went to the door and partially opened it, "I'm gonna check on Cloud. There's something we need to discuss." He walked out the door.  
  
"What does he need to say to Cloud?" she asked. Cid shrugged, "Ah, something 'bout the war." "Oh," said Tifa. "Cloud's going tonight, isn't he?" "Yep," Cid said. "Best of luck to him." He turned to Tifa. "I'll stay here if you want."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"It doesn't hurt to deliver that message to him. He needs it."  
  
Tifa smiled and hugged Cid, "Thanks, Cid. I'll be back soon." She left the bar. 


	7. End Of A Fairy Tale

(It was getting dark. Tifa hurried to Cloud, hoping to get a chance to say good-bye.)  
  
I've never showed I cared  
  
I was afraid  
  
You would hate me  
  
It wasn't worth the dare.  
  
+ + +  
  
Fourteen years ago  
  
You've saved my life  
  
How can I repay?  
  
Will I become your wife?  
  
+ + +  
  
You are my knight  
  
In great shining armor  
  
I am your princess  
  
Who loves you forever  
  
+ + +  
  
What will happen  
  
If the knight lost his love  
  
He gave his heart away  
  
Never came back  
  
+ + +  
  
There is no more romance  
  
Close the book  
  
It's the end  
  
Of the trail we took  
  
+ + +  
  
I'll find another man  
  
To journey with me in life  
  
He'll be my husband  
  
And I'll be his wife  
(She arrived at his door. He was ready to leave for battle.) 


	8. Don't Say Goodbye

"Cloud, you don't have to make a stress out of this," Vincent said. "Concentrate on your battle, not on Aeris or Tifa." Cloud nodded and picked hid sword up, "I know, Vince. Thanks."  
  
He walked over to his closet and picked up two more bags that he swung around his shoulder. Vincent watched him, "Good luck, Cloud." Cloud headed towards the door as Tifa ran in the room. She panted and paused for a while before saying anything.  
  
"Tifa?" Cloud turned around. "What are you doing here?" Tifa took a few more breathes, "I . . . . . I'm going with you!" Vincent cocked his head, "What? You can't do that!"  
  
Cloud frowned, "Tifa, what are you saying? I'm the only one who can go here. Not you." Tifa shook her head and walked closer, "Why not? We've accomplished a mission together once. And you think we can't do it again? It's about the sake of others, so I'm gonna help you." Cloud hesitated. He turned to the door again and walked out. "You're not going."  
  
"Tifa," Vincent said. "Can't you be more obedient? It's too dangerous!" Tifa ignored him and ran towards Cloud.  
  
"I can't go? I really can't?"  
  
Cloud nodded, "It's not for you, Tif. Just be good and stay here. Take care of the others while I'm gone."  
  
"But what if you get hurt? And what about Aeris? What is she gonna feel?"  
  
Vincent reached over and grabbed Tifa's arm, "Cloud, you're gonna be late." Tifa shook him off. Her eyes were full of tears.  
  
Cloud sighed. He dropped his sword and bags and walked over to Tifa. He set a hand on her soft crying face. Vincent backed away as he watched the two standing together. After a long moment of silence, talked to her gently, "I've talked to Aeris already. She cares just as much as you. But I can't risk taking any of you. . . . ."  
  
+ + +  
  
(Puff2978: Well there you go. It's almost the ending. I've been thinking about whom Cloud's going to choose for a very long time. But if you put yourself in Cloud's point of view, you can tell he has had a terrible headache. Both of them are the same to him and he loves both of them as friends. The next final three chapters will tell you about his decision, and the aftermath. Also, thanks for reading!) 


	9. Final Expression

I have been told to stay  
  
I have been told that the rest of the day  
  
There will be nothing but love  
  
Love from my heart  
  
To the love from above  
  
+ + +  
  
But when I leave  
  
Will I still get loved?  
  
Will you be there?  
  
To take me away  
  
On the vivid wings of your dove  
  
+ + +  
  
Will you follow me?  
  
Wherever I will go  
  
Enchantingly  
  
I will always let our love grow  
  
+ + +  
  
For every step we'll take  
  
In the years I must die  
  
I can't see life no more  
  
So I must hear you cry  
  
+ + +  
  
I will hold you in my arms  
  
And never let you go  
  
I will give you my whole heart  
  
So love can fluently flow  
  
+ + +  
  
I know it's hard to say  
  
"I love you"  
  
But I want you to know  
  
"I love you too"  
  
+ + +  
  
We may never meet again  
  
So go in the right direction  
  
The route we'll never forget  
  
Follow your intuition  
  
And then we won't regret 


	10. The Decision

* For all those time you stood by me *  
  
Tifa looked up at him, "Cloud. . .What do you mean?"  
  
* For all those truth that you made me see *  
  
He sighed and gave her a soft smile, "I love you."  
  
* For all the joy you brought to my life *  
  
The whole room was silent. Vincent grinned and decided to leave the room, leaving Cloud and Tifa alone. Her eyes were full of tears, she couldn't speak. No matter how hard she tried to hold it back, she cried.  
  
* For all the wrong that you made right *  
  
Cloud put his arms around her, "Tifa. . .remember you told me you wanted a knight who will always be there for you? Like in the fairy tale? You wanted to know how it feels to be loved. Do you remember?"  
  
* For every dream you made come true *  
  
Tifa couldn't stop crying, ". . .I remember." She managed to say through the tears.  
  
* For all the love I found in you *  
  
"Well, here I am, your knight."  
  
* I'll be forever thankful, Baby *  
  
It was finally happening. Cloud loves me. My knight has finally arrived. The fairy tale is not over yet.  
  
* You're the one who held me up *  
  
"I love you too," she whispered to him. He caressed her dark hair. "I have to go now." She looked up at him and watched him pick up his sword. She smiled at him, "Be careful."  
  
* Never let me fall *  
  
He walked back to her and kissed her before he left, "Don't worry. I will."  
  
* You're the one who saw me through it all *  
  
Cloud walked out the door, leaving Tifa behind. She continued to wave, "I love you. . ."  
  
* You were my strength when I was weak *  
  
Vincent walked back in and saw Cloud left. "You're lucky," he said. "But then again, he knew since you were children." Tifa nodded, "Yes, I know. But I hope Aeris is okay. She loves him too."  
  
* You were my voice when I couldn't speak *  
  
Vincent shrugged, "Aeris will be okay. It's Cloud's choice, remember? He loves you."  
  
* You gave me faith 'cause you believed *  
  
Those words were precious to me. I've been waiting since I was a little girl for someone to say that to me. "He loves me." And I love him."  
  
* I'm everything I am because you loved me * 


End file.
